prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Disaster
| image = | names = Matt Disaster Matteo Durante | height = 5' 9" (176 cm) | weight = 165 lbs (75 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Vigevano, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Milan, Italy | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2015 | retired = }} Matteo Durante (May 21, 1999), better known by his ring name Matt Disaster, is an Italian professional wrestler. Career Frontier Championship Wrestling First matchs and FCW Tag Team Titles pursuit (2015-2016) Durante made his debut in April 6, 2015, during the FCW TG Invitational Series under his real name. The ring name Matt Disaster will be adopted by Durante starting from FCW 10th Anniversary Show, in May 17, 2015, when he defeats Phantom. At FCW All Or Nothing - Night 1, in October 24, 2015, Disaster and his tag team partner Alex Fitness (under the tag team name DisasterFit) loses against The Headhunters (Kronos and The Entertrainer) in a tournament to assign the FCW Tag Team Titles. At FCW Happy New Era, in January 9, 2016, Disaster and Alex Fitness fought against The Headhunters (Kronos and The Entertrainer) and Arcadia (Horus and Kyo Kazama) in a Triple Threat Tag Team Falls Count Anywhere match for the FCW Tag Team Titles, won by the Headhunters. At FCW Survivors City, in February 20, 2016, Disaster and Alex Fitness finally defeat The Headhunters (Kronos and The Entertrainer) to win the FCW Tag Team Titles. DisasterFit (2016) At FCW Beyond The Rules, in March 19, 2016, Disaster and Alex Fitness defeats Danny Price and Steve McKee to retain the FCW Tag Team Titles: this match was the first title defense for Disaster and Fitness, where others will follow. At FCW Invitation, in April 16, 2016, they defeat Brutus and David Graves. At FCW 11th Anniversary, in May 14, 2016, Disaster and Alex Fitness lose the titles against The Headhunters (Kronos and The Entertrainer), who reappropriated the FCW Tag Team Titles in the title rematch. The DisasterFit will win again the titles against the Arrows Of Hungary (Dover and Icarus) at FCW/RSW Unleashed Energy, in September 24, 2016. Disaster and Alex Fitness lose again the FCW Tag Team Titles at FCW Party Of Champion 2016, in November 19, 2016, losing against Marçio Silva and Steve McKee, in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match who saw in the match also the Arcadia (Horus and Kyo Kazama). Single Titles (2017) At FCW Catch Is Back, in April 9, 2018, Disaster won the FCW Hardcore Championship against Horus: the title is made vacant after that the holder of the title, David Graves, did not attend the show. Disaster lose the title at FCW Summer Clash 2017, in July 1, 2017, against Brutus but, later in the same show, Disaster defeats Josh Bodom to conquer for the first time the FCW Championship. At FCW/RSW Party With Sun, in July 29, 2017 Disaster defeats Marçio Silva. This is the only title defense successfully completed, this is because on September 30th, 2017, at FCW Unfinished Business Josh Bodom defeats Disaster to reclaim the FCW Championship. Feud with The Greatest and teaming with Khifie West (2017-2018) At FCW Party Of Champions 2017, in November 18, 2017, Disaster took part in a Triple Threat Match including The Greatest and Chris Tyler for reassign the FCW Championship: in fact, the previous title holder, Josh Bodom, has made vacant the title due to his no-show. The match won by TG, but during the show, Disaster, with his new tag team partner Khifie West, won for the third time in his career the FCW Tag Team Titles (also them made vacant due of the decision to strip the titles at The AntiHeroes) against AB Knight and Pasquale O'Malamente. At FCW Brawl Before Christmas, in December 16, 2017, Disaster loses a Triple Threat FCW Championship #1 Contender's Match in favor of Chris Tyler. At FCW Happy New Era 2018, in January 27, 2018, he and Khifie West retain the FCW Tag Team Titles against The Greatest and Steve McKee in a Tag Team Elimination Match. At FCW Carnival Bout 2018, in February 18, 2018, he loses against TG in a Triple Threat Match for the FCW Championship, including also Larry Demon. At RSW The New House Of The Rising Sun, in March 17, 2018, he lose a Fatal 4-Way FCW Championship #1 Contender's Match, won by OJMO. On April 21, 2018, at FCW Catch Is Back 2018, Disaster and Khifie West lose the FCW Tag Team Titles against AB Knight and Pasquale O'Malamente in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Tag Team Match, including also Kyle & Ronnie Fontaine and Alex Bianco & Saul Reaver, two tag teams from the English wrestling promotion APEX Pro Wrestling. Rising Sun Wrestling (2016-) Disaster debuts in Rising Sun Wrestling at RSW The House Of The Rising Sun, in May 7, 2016, defeating Steve McKee. At RSW WRisingMania, in January 14, 2017, he defeats Nico Narciso and Gravity in a Triple Threat Match to became the Rising Sun Championship #1 Contender. Disaster uses his title shot against Akira at HOPE/RSW Rising Hope, in March 25, 2017, but he loses the match. At RSW Die & Rise, in November 25, 2017, Disaster loses against Steve McKee in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match. At RSW The New House Of The Rising Sun, in March 17, 2018, he loses against Kurtis Chapman. In wrestling *'Tag Teams And Stables' **DisasterFit Championships and accomplishments *'Frontier Championship Wrestling' **FCW Championship (1 time) **FCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) **FCW Tag Team Championship (3 times (2 with Alex Fitness; 1 with Khifie West)) External links * Matt Disaster profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2015 debuts Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Frontier Championship Wrestling roster Category:1999 births Category:Living people